


Outed

by lzclotho



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, Neverland, it's complicated - Freeform, past relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 20:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2825747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzclotho/pseuds/lzclotho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In Neverland, Regina explains her "complicated history" comment about Tinkerbelle to Emma.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outed

"We have a… complicated history," Regina said, not looking at Emma Swan as she answered Hook’s question. "She’d left… or disappeared. I didn’t know where she went."

"Well, love, looks like you’ll be reunited."

Regina winced. She nodded at the pirate and took a step back. He walked away. Emma didn’t move.

It had been too much to hope the blonde would follow him and leave Regina in peace to encounter Tinkerbell. Instead Emma put her hands on her hips and stared with an expression Regina finally interpreted as a mix of expectation, curiosity, and trepidation.

"Complicated history?" Emma said finally.

"We… became friends just when I was first learning magic," Regina tried to explain as simply as possible.

"So, she’s a bad fairy?"

"No. She wasn’t." Regina thought about what Hook had said and wondered if she had somehow caused the ruin of yet another life. The idea felt like she was crushing her own heart. Tinkerbell had been… "She was the… purest… such laughter… Her touch… Her smi…" Regina trailed off as Emma’s expression began to shift.

"You were in love with her," Emma said quietly. After a brief silence, she added, "I had no idea you were gay."

"I was married to y… the king." Regina changed her mind as she spoke. This was too close. She didn’t want the reminder that Emma was related to the man she’d been forced to marry.

Emma’s voice was stronger. “Was that how it ended? He found out?”

"No. I… I pushed her away."

"Because you couldn’t deal with the feelings?" Emma sounded almost forlorn.

Regina could have talked about the court intrigue, the demands Rumple had made on her, or the ineffable fear she’d had the lighter her heart had become with every minute spent in Tink’s company. “It just wasn’t something I could do.”

Emma nodded. “Our world has its hangups, but at least most places are cool with such relationships.”

"Unlike the Enchanted Forest," Regina added, to complete the explanation.

"Yeah." Emma rocked on her boots, hands stuffing into her back pockets.

"Indeed."

"So, you..?" Emma turned away from Regina slightly. "You, uh, like girls, too, huh?"

Regina shook her head, having finally interpreted that last look from Emma. She stepped forward, erasing what little space had come between them. Watching her approach, the green eyes looked worried.

She reached out a hand and lifted a tightened jaw, stroking the cheek under her thumb. She could feel Emma shaking through just that one small connection.

"I like women, dear. Just like you."

Emma’s eyes widened. Then her shoulders sagged. “Wh—how did you— I mean…”

"Takes one to know one," Regina said, letting her lips shift into a tiny smile.

Emma didn’t have a chance to refute or respond to Regina’s words before her mouth touched Emma’s and took her brain offline with a ‘busy’ signal:

_Regina Mills is gay. She’s gay. Not only that, she knows I’m gay. She’s gay, I’m gay, and she just kissed me. She is kissing me._

Regina rocked back on her heels separating their mouths. Emma’s brain abruptly slammed back into service. She grabbed Regina’s hand from the air between them and yanked their faces together, devouring the mouth that had been her torment — and her turn-on — for almost two years.

Slender strong hands cupped her elbows then slid up Emma’s arms to grip her shoulders. Finally a moan preceded the brunette deepening their continuing kiss.

Emma Swan swooned.

###


End file.
